In This Fckin' Room
by kikurocchi
Summary: Inuzuka Kiba tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat pengalaman luar biasa dengan Yamanaka Ino. Request fic from Day-chan and exchange challenge with Agnes Rosalia Warning inside! Thanks for reading.


_**In This F*cking Room**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto and all charas belong to Masashi K.**_

_**Warning : AU, lime, adults contents, not for underage.**_

_**Pairing : Kiba I. X Ino Y.**_

Summary : Inuzuka Kiba tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat pengalaman luar biasa dengan Yamanaka Ino. Request fic from Day-chan and exchange challenge with Agnes Rosalia ^^

Inuzuka Kiba menenggak botol bir terakhirnya dengan sedikit tergesa. Sesekali pemuda berambut jabrik itu memijit keningnya. Suara hingar bingar musik bar yang menghentak membuat kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing.

" Jadi, ini pertama kalinya kau datang ke tempat semacam ini? _Kheh_, sulit dipercaya jika melihat penampilan luarmu yang mirip berandalan." Seorang pemuda ber-_piercing_ yang duduk berseberangan dengan Kiba menampilkan seringai mengejek.

" Jangan samakan diriku dengan berandalan sepertimu, Pein," ujar Kiba sedikit tersinggung mendengar penilaian lawan bicaranya.

Pein terkekeh pelan, meraih botol birnya yang masih tersisa dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelasnya yang kosong. Sembari menenggak bir kesukaannya, sepasang mata ungu milik Pein bergerak menagamati setiap wanita berpakaian minim yang asyik meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik.

" Aku mau pulang sekarang." Inuzuka Kiba beranjak dari posisinya, bersiap meninggalkan tempat yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

" O-Oi, _matte o_! Kau bahkan belum mencoba wanita dengan servis terbaik di sini!" Pein hendak mencegah niat pemuda dengan _tatto_ di kedua pipinya, namun terlambat.

" Maaf, aku tak berselera pada jalang!" seru Kiba.

Pein mendecih kesal. Pemuda urakan itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri seorang wanita berambut hitam lurus yang tengah duduk sendirian.

" Berikan padaku servis terbaik, Izutii-_san_."

**O~~~o~~~o~~~O**

Pagi itu, Inuzuka Kiba bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Setelah mandi dan mengeringkan diri, pemuda berusia awal 20 itu duduk termenung di tepi ranjang miliknya. Memejamkan mata.

" _Kheh_, jadi tugasku hari ini memotret model seksi yang tengah naik daun itu?" gumam Kiba pelan.

Kiba beranjak dari posisinya dan segera berpakaian. Setelah mengecek ulang penampilannya, Kiba segera meninggalkan apartemen yang sudah ia tinggali sejak dua tahun terakhir.

" Yamanaka Ino, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

.

.

" Yamanaka Ino _desu_. Senang bekerja sama dengan Anda, ng..I-Inuki—"

" Inuzuka Kiba," potong Kiba cepat, lalu berujar," ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah tahu namamu."

Gadis berperawakan tinggi semampai itu sedikit terkejut, namun sejurus kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

" Aah, tentu saja. Hampir semua fotografer di Konoha City mengenaliku."

Kiba hanya menyeringai dan diam-diam pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ itu tersebut mengumpat dalam hati. _Yamanaka Ino is damn too hot_! Pemuda itu masih ingat awal kemunculan Yamanaka Ino sebagai model. Kiba sempat mencibir dan mengatakan bahwa media terlalu berlebihan dalam memoles penampilan sang gadis Yamanaka. Kecantikan palsu dari hasil _photoshop_ sama sekali tak berharga, begitu pikirnya.

Namun, bertatap muka langsung dengan sang model membuat Kiba mau tak mau menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Yamanaka Ino sangat cantik dan.. _well, hot_. Sepasang mata tajam milik Inuzuka muda tersebut sempat menangkap lekukan indah nan sempurna di tubuh Yamanaka. Sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu menatap intens lawan bicaranya, Kiba buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang mengeluarkan semburat merah samar.

" _Ano_, Inuzuka-_san_. Apa kita bisa mulai sekarang?" Suara lembut nan jernih milik Ino menyentak Kiba.

" T-Tentu saja!" balas Kiba sedikit gagap. _Demi Tuhaaan! Suaranya sensual sekali_, batin Kiba.

Dan siang hari itu, Kiba menghabiskan waktunya dengan memotret pose-pose indah Yamanaka Ino.

**O~~~o~~~o~~~O**

Seminggu berlalu sejak pertemuan antara Inuzuka Kiba dan Yamanaka Ino. Pemuda bertubuh atletis itu tak menyangka seorang model secantik Ino akan meminta nomor ponselnya. Untuk ukuran gadis yang baru sekali bertatap muka, Ino sepertinya tipe gadis agresif, begitu pikir Kiba. Dan sehari setelah pertemuan mereka, Ino mulai menghubunginya. Entah itu lewat _sms_ maupun _e-mail_.

_**" Aku bosan sekali Kiba-kun. Malam ini kau ada acara?"**_

Begitu isi pesan singkat dari Ino yang Kiba terima beberapa jam lalu. Pemuda penggemar anjing tersebut masih belum berinisiatif untuk membalasnya. Digenggamnya erat ponsel miliknya, sesekali Kiba menggeram frustasi. Apa maunya si gadis Yamanaka itu? Menggoda sekaligus mempermainkan dirinya? Ia akui, sebagai pria normal, terkadang dirinya tak sanggup mengontrol hasrat terpendamnya pada sang model. Namun, ia sadar. Hubungannya dengan Ino hanyalah sebatas partner kerja. Tak boleh lebih dari itu. Dan Ino tak boleh tahu tentang dirinya yang diam-diam mengagumi sosoknya.

Inuzuka Kiba bukan tipe pria brengsek seperti Pein, Hidan, ataupun Gaara meski ketiga pemuda tersebut adalah sahabatnya. Baik Pein maupun Hidan, kedua pemuda urakan itu bisa menuntaskan hasratnya pada setiap wanita yang mereka temui di bar atau klub malam tanpa pilih-pilih. Sedangkan Gaara, pemuda berambut merah yang berusia tak jauh beda dari dirinya adalah tipe pemilih. Jalang pun tak masalah asal cantik dan 'hebat' di atas ranjang.

Kiba menghela nafas panjang. Mereka bertiga memang keras kepala dan sulit dikendalikan. Dengan malas, Kiba menimang-nimang ponselnya. Sebenarnya tadi ia sempat menolak ajakan Pein dkk untuk bersenang-senang di klub malam. Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, jari-jari Kiba mulai mengetik pesan balasan untuk Ino, meski dengan gerak lamban.

_**" Malam ini aku tak ada acara."**_

Tak sampai dua menit, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

_**" Boleh aku main ke apartemenmu? Aku bosan sekali Kiba-kuun~~"**_

Kiba tak punya alasan apapun untuk menolak permintaan gadis pirang itu.

_**" Boleh. Datang saja."**_

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka 9 tepat ketika terdengar suara seseorang memencet bel. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Yamanaka Ino dalam balutan mini _T-shirt_ dipadu dengan _hot pants_ warna ungu. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya yang mulus makin terlihat sempurna dengan _stiletto_ warna merah membara.

" Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Ino basa-basi.

Kiba mengangguk dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah. _Gadis ini mulai meyerangku lagi_, pikir Kiba.

Yamanaka Ino mengikuti langkah besar Kiba menuju sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini adalah kamar pemuda berkulit coklat tersebut.

" Kau yakin akan menghabiskan waktu malam minggu-mu di sini?" tanya Kiba dengan nada rendah, membuat telinga Ino sedikit tergelitik mendengar suara maskulin tersebut.

Ino mengangguk." Apa kau keberatan, Kiba-_kun_?"

Kiba terkekeh pelan lalu memasang seringainya." Tentu saja."

Gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu memandang Kiba dengan ekspresi tak suka.

" Makusudku, tentu saja tidak." Kiba balas memandang Ino dengan tatapan tajam miliknya.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Untuk beberapa saat, sepasang manusia yang diam-diam saling mengagumi itu hanya bisa diam. Sesekali, Kiba terbatuk kecil. Benar-benar _awkward_!

" Kau tak bersenang-senang dengan kekasihmu?" Pertanyaan Ino yang tiba-tiba setelah keheningan yang cukup lama membuat Kiba tersentak.

Pemuda penggila fotografi itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk. " Aku tak punya pacar."

Jawaban yang sangat Yamanaka Ino harapkan dari mulut Inuzuka Kiba.

" Kau sendiri?" tanya Kiba dengan nada yang ia buat sewajar mungkin.

" Kalau aku punya pacar, mana mungkin aku berada di sini sekarang," jawab Ino dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya yang seputih porselen.

" Gadis secantik dan seseksi Ino? Jomblo? Mana mungkin!" batin Kiba tak percaya. Namun, reaksi luar pemuda Inuzuka itu sangat bertolak belakang.

" O-Oh, begitu."

Yamanakan Ino beranjak dari posisinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang tepat di sebelah Kiba. Jantung Kiba nyaris jumpalitan saat Ino menghapus jarak di antara mereka, membuat tubuh keduanya semakin rapat.

" Aku menyukai Kiba-_kun_. _Daisuki_," ucap Ino lirih.

Kiba menoleh cepat ke arah Ino yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Wajah gadis tersebut berwarna merah jambu dengan tatapan sayu. Kelihatan sekali Yamanaka Ino _nervous_! Sepasang lengan kekar Kiba bergerak pelan, berusaha meraih wajah Ino yang masih mengeluarkan semburat merah. Mendadak gadis Yamanaka tersebut memalingkan wajahnya.

" Aku juga menyukaimu, Ino," ujar Kiba sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Ino yang semakin memerah.

" E-eh, ap—hmmph-" Ino tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena bibir Kiba mengunci mulutnya. Pemuda tersebut menciumnya dengan lembut namun agak menuntut. Lumatan-lumatan kecil mulai tercipta saat Kiba mulai memasuki mode _on fire_. Yamanaka Ino mendesah saat lidah Kiba mulai memasuki rongga mulutnya , mengajaknya melakukan _french kiss_. Ino yang sama sekali tak berpengalaman melakukan _french kiss_ hanya sanggup mengerang tatkala lidah Kiba semakin agresif membelit lidahnya.

" H-Hentihkaan, ssh, K-Kiba-kuun," desis Ino lirih. Kiba menghentikan ciumannya dan memandang Ino yang terengah-engah. Sudah lama dirinya tak melakukan kegiatan seperti ini semejak putus dari Hinata Hyuuga, setahun lalu. Kiba menyeringai saat Yamanaka Ino mendorong tubuhnya jatuh di atas ranjang. Gadis tersebut mulai menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kiba dengan gairah yang tak bisa dibendung. _Aku tak akan kalah darinya_, batin Ino.

Kiba mendekap tubuh Ino untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Gadis itu memekik saat tangan Kiba yang bebas mulai meremas pinggangnya agak kuat. Kiba mulai membalik posisi menjadi Ino yang berada di bawah.

" _In this fuckin' room, Im gonna take you to heaven_," bisik Kiba dengan nada seksi di telinga Ino.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil mulai Kiba berikan sebagai tanda awal permainan panas dimulai. Yamanaka Ino mengerang pelan saat benda lunak dan basah tersebut menjilat dan menghisap leher jenjangnya kuat-kuat. Meninggalkan _kissmark_ di setiap inci lehernya.

" K-Kiba-_kun_, ssh..." Tubuh Ino bergerak gelisah menerima perlakuan panas dari pemuda di atasnya yang kini mulai menurunkan kecupannya menuju dadanya. Dengan sedikit kasar, Kiba melepas _T-shirt_ yang dikenakan Ino dan melemparnya ke sembarag tempat. Inuzuka muda tersebut tertegun saat memandang 'aset' indah milik gadisnya, membuat nafasnya semakin memburu.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Kiba mulai mengulum puncak dada Ino yang telah menegang sejak tadi. Ino memekik keras saat kuluman Kiba semakin kasar dan ganas. Gadis bersurai pirang itu menarik kuat rambut Kiba yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Belum pernah sekalipun ada pemuda yang memperlakukannya sepanas ini. Ino tak menyangka Inuzuka kiba yang tenang akan menjadi liar jika sudah di atas ranjang.

Kedua mata Ino membulat saat Kiba mulai meloloskan kemejanya sehingga pemuda tersebut bertelanjang dada.

" Ayo kita bermain sampai matahari terbit," bisik Kiba dengan seringai yang membuat Ino nyaris pingsan.

.

.

Kiba membuka matanya saat suara alarm miliknya berbunyi nyaring. Dengan sedikit kesal, pemuda tersebut bangun dari posisinya dan mematikan benda berisik yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dipandangnya wanita yang berbaring membelakangi dirinya, polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dengan hati-hati, Kiba menaikkan selimut yang hanya menutupi sampai pinggang wanita tersebut.

Berapa ronde yang mereka habiskan semalam? Kiba tak terlalu ingat, yang pasti pemuda Inuzuka itu merasa tidurnya sangat singkat. Mungkin lima atau enam ronde, hm? Kiba terkekeh mengingat kegiatan semalam. Betapa Yamanaka Ino memohon kepadanya untuk berhenti.

Kiba tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar ponselnya bergetar.

" Oi, Kiba-_baka_! Kau dimana? Bukannya hari ini kau dapat tugas meliput pameran seni di Suna City?"

Satu pesan singkat dari Naruto Uzumaki yang juga partner kerjanya membuat Kiba langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Dengan terburu-buru, Kiba mulai membersihkan diri, sarapan roti seadanya dan bersiap menuju Suna City. Namun, sebelum berangkat Kiba menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja di samping ranjang. Pemuda tersebut mengecup sekilas bibir gadisnya lalu bergegas pergi.

Yamanaka Ino membuka matanya dan mengernyit heran saat tak menemukan keberadaan Kiba di sampinya. Mata _aquamarine_-nya menangkap secarik kertas yang terletak di atas meja.

" _Thanks_ untuk semalam. Maaf, aku buru-buru dan tak tega untuk membangunkanmu. Kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku sesukamu. Dengan satu syarat kita bermain setiap malam. _Chu_~~"

Ino menggenggam kertas tersebut dengan kuat dan melemparnya ke tong sampah.

" Kiba-_kun no hentaaaiiiiiiiiiii_!" teriak Ino.

**OWARI**

**A/N** : HUAAAAAA... Nih requestan-mu, **Day-chan Arusuki**. Aku gemetar pas ngetik bagian itu, dan karena aku semakin gemetar dan nggak kuat, akhirnya aku jadiin implisit aja. Fufufu~ dan buat **Agnes Rosalia**, penggemar beratku, nih ff exchange challenge-nya. Maaf kalo nggak hot, habisya jiwaku yang suci dan unyu ini nggak bisa menuliskan ff ratem sih, mumumu~ Susaaaah banget bikin RATEM, hoy! Butuh niat, usaha, dan tenaga untuk mewujudkannya *plakplok

Sorry kalo nggak menarik, boring, gaje, dan mudah ditebak. Wakakkaka, nggak pengalaman bikin ratem sih. Jadi, harap maklum aja ya! Makasih buat yang mau baca dan repiu ^^

**Yogyakarta, 16 Juli 2013**


End file.
